Too Young For Love?
by edwardcullenlvr1234
Summary: This is the story of an 8 year old Bella and an 8 year old Edward. They fall in love when they first see each other. They confessed their love to each other the night they met. They lost their virtue to each other when they were 14 and were married at 18.
1. Don't take the girl

A/N: This is a story that I got inspired by with my own life. Only the part from when they are 8 to 12 happened to me and one of my best guy friends. Hope u guys like it.

**Summary: This is the story of an 8 year old Bella and an 8 year old Edward. They fall in love when they first see each other. (**Don't criticize me because they are too young! May I remind u this happened to me well the part through 8-12 and we are still perfectly happy) **They lost their virginity to each other when they were 14 and were married the day Bella turned 18.**

EPOV

I got out of my father's car with my fishing pole in hand and small bait box in the other. This was my first fishing trip with my father and Chief Swan; I was looking forward to it.

My father and I made our way down the pier towards a boat. I saw Chief Swan on the boat and a girl was standing behind him. I stopped in my tracks and stared. She was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. She had long brown hair that curled at the ends with the deepest chocolate brown eyes.

My father noticed that I was staring at the girl and knelt in front of me. "Son, I know she's a girl and you don't want her to come. But I promise you might change your mind. Hmm…if it bothers you that much, I can ask Charlie to take her home?" My father placed a hand on my shoulder. I tore my gaze from the girl and looked at my father.

"Dad, you can take Alice and even my best friend Jasper, but Daddy please don't take the girl," I whispered and I looked at the girl again, she blushed and looked away quickly. My father laughed and led me to the boat.

"Hey Carlisle! This must be Edward." A man with thick dark hair approached my father.

"Hello Charlie. Yes, this is my son, Edward. Edward this is Police Chief Charlie Swan. So how's the new job?" my father asked, handing Charlie our equipment to put in the boat. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she stood behind her father.

"Great. I heard about the new position at the hospital. Congratulations." Charlie shook my father's hand. "Oh, this is my daughter, Bella. She just moved back here along with her twin Emmett. He's home sick." Bella hid behind her father and looked at me.

"Well hello sweetie. Is this your first time fishing?" Bella nodded and hid behind her father again. "This is Edward's first time, too." I hid behind my father embarrassed, knowing that she'd never like me.

I timidly said, "Hullo."

Bella smiled, "Hi." Her voice sounded like bells. I smiled back and she blushed and giggled.

"Well, let's get some fishing done," Charlie said.


	2. Sponges and Strawberries

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (sadly). Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

**Oh and also, I need a beta for this, so if anybody would like to do it, or have any suggestions as to who can do it, please tell me or ask me. Thx!!**

**On with the story…**

**________________________________________________________________________**

EPOV (Three days later)

"What's with the look, son?" daddy asked, as he came into the living room.

I smiled, widely. "I'm gonna see Bella today!" I said, my voice very chipper.

He laughed and said, "That is why your happy? You used to think girls were icky, what happened to that?" he asked, but then realization flooded his face. "Son?" he said. "Do you have a crush on Little Bella?" his tone was teasing.

"Yes, I do." I said bashfully, watching his eyes widen when he noticed I was serious.

He cleared his throat and said, "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

When he said that, I realized that I had no idea what I would do about it. I would be seeing her a lot now and it would be hard o tell her I didn't like her,_like_ her.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"You'll think of something, son. Just remember, Charlie is the Chief, so don't let him know." He chuckled.

My mommy walked into the room then asking, "What about the Chief?" while sitting down next to daddy.

"I was just warning Edward about the Chief."

"Why would you warn him about Charlie?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Edward has a crush on little Miss Bella."

"Dad!" I groaned, while my mother Awed.

My parents laughed at my reaction. I ignored them. Alice came bounding down the stairs, coming to sit next to me. She was almost as happy to see Bella as I was. Almost.

"Mommy!" I shouted, impatiently. "When is she coming?!"

"She'll be over in 30 minutes, now calm down." My momma said, chuckling.

I sat on the couch watching the TV but not _really_ watching. I just watched the colors.

About, 30 minutes later, I heard a knock on the door and my mom got up to answer it. When she did the most beautiful girl came into view. Over the past few days, she has turned into my bestest friends.

When she saw me, she smiled and shouted, "Eddykins!" and runs into my arms. I smile, but then shortly after frown because my devil of a sister pulled Bella away from me!!!

"Hey!" I yelled, "Give her back!" Of course, she doesn't and just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Let me go, Alice!!" Bella yelled. I grinned; happy knowing that she was on my side.

Alice let her go, and Bella jumped up on the couch and patted the spot beside her. I jumped up and Bella leaned her head on my shoulder. I noticed that when I hugged her she was as squishy as a sponge. So I told her. And she hits me, I don't like it when she hits me, but I don't know why. So I told her she smelled like strawberries, and she giggled and kissed my cheek. I smiled; I like that A LOT better!

**AN:** **Don't worry! I will update again soon! But… first I gotta go take a shower! Okay, maybe that was a little TMI but get used to it cause I tend to do it a lot.**


	3. Girl Talk and Eavesdroppers

EPOV

Torture. Pure torture! I haven't seen Bella since the day I called her a sponge. But! I was going to see her today because it was the first day of third grade and we were in the same class. So was Alice. Yay! Not. I don't want my sister ruining my time with Bella!!

"Edward," my mommy called. "Let's go, you don't want to be late now do you?"

I jumped off of my bed and ran down stairs, tripping at least three times. Like I said before, I REALLY wanted to see Bella. My momma handed me my book bag and I walked out the door, next to Alice, and onto the bus. Bella was already on the bus when we got on, and she had her book bag in the spots next to her. When she saw us, she smiled, and moved her book bag. Alice got in ahead of me saying that she needed to speak to Bella.

"Why?" I whined. Alice glared at me while Bella giggled.

"Girl talk." Alice stated. I crossed my arms and pouted.

I knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it.

"Bella?" I heard Alice whisper. "What…Edward…" Her eyes got big and then repeated, what I guess Bella said. "You _Love_ him?" My eyes grow wide and I try to stop listening…and failing miserably. Bella blushes and looks out the window.

"Bell-uh!" Alice whined, 'fore she didn't have her answer.

Bella looked back at her and did something I didn't expect… she nodded her head up and down.

If it was even possible, my eyes got even wider.

I looked away and blushed, thinking, _were they talking about me or did they know another boy named Edward?_

The rest of the bus ride was silent for us three. When the bus ride came to a stop, I hurried off of the bus, and ran into the classroom, where I nearly collided with the teacher's legs. I sat in a two person's desk thingy, and waited for Bella. Shortly, Bella and Alice walked in, and Alice kept trying to pull Bella's arm so that she could sit with her instead if me! The nerve my sister has some times! I got up and started to pull Bella's other arm. While we were in the middle of Human-tug-of-war, the entire class had filed in, and formed a circle around us.

"Alice," Bella, got out through her laughter, "Just let me sit with Edward!"

Alice let go, and Bella tumbled into my arms. Alice glared at both of us, crossed her arms, and went to go sit with a quiet girl named Angela. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her over to the table. All through out class, Alice would look over at us and glare. I've never seen her so mad. It can't be just because Bella wanted to sit with me, could it?

The teacher dismissed us, saying it was time for recess. Bella pulled me up by the arm, and dragged me outside. She sat me down on the cement and asked, "Wanna play jacks, or…" she didn't get to finish because Alice came into view, with her hands on her hips, and screamed, "Isabella Marie Swan! I was not finished with our girl talk!"

Bella actually looked scared of tiny little Alice, that I pulled her into my side. "Alice, if she doesn't wanna talk, she doesn't have to."

Alice huffed, and then looked at Bella with puppy dog eyes. Bella took one look, then tucked her head into my side and held out her 2 pointer fingers in a cross screaming, "Back away Alice, back away! Edward don't let her get me!" I laughed at Bella, while Alice just stomped away again. "Is she gone?" Bella muttered against my chest.

"Yes, she's gone." I whispered, laying my cheek against Bella's hair. That is how we sat the rest of recess. When it was time to go home, we loaded onto the bus and Alice was, literally on her knees, begging Bella to let her finish the rest of her girl talk. Bella, reluctantly, agreed. This time I didn't eavesdrop.

When we finally got home, I took Bella up to my room, as usual and we both laid on my bed to do our homework.


	4. Beddy Bye

EPOV (Three hours later)

Our homework was finished and playing 20 questions had already bored us. I mean what's the point? We both already know everything about each other. So we just laid there, on our stomachs, with our hands tucked under our chins.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked for like the millionth time.

"I don't know. What do _you_ wanna do?" she asked back. This continued for ages until it was dark. I was happy because Bella was going to be spending the night 'cause her daddy has a night shift; I think it's called? Yeahhh, that's right, a night shift.

"Where am I going to sleep?" she asked, after a few minutes of quiet.

"I don't know, where do you wanna sleep?"

She looked at me shyly, a blush rising to her cheeks, and said, "Do you mind if I sleep in here?"

On the inside, I was jumping up and down, but on the outside, I just smiled, and said, "Sure."

She smiled back at me, but then yawned. I chuckled and asked, "Time for bed?"

She nodded and giggled. We were already in our Pj's so, I just pulled the covers back, and we got in.

I pulled the covers back over our bodies, and rested my head into the pillow. Then a thought came into my mind. "Bella?" I asked, hesitantly. "I overheard you and…um…Alice talking on the bus and I was…um…wondering if you meant what you said about me?" She looked at me and then…

**AN: Yes I am evil! Don't worry, I already have the other chapter finished… but! I won't post it unless I get at least 10 reviews in the next hour! And where I live it is 3:55 so if I don't have ten reviews by 4:55 I won't post the other chapter till tomorrow! I am evil!**


	5. Really? EPOV

AN: Thanks to a reviewer (Savannah) I am going t give you guys a surprise BPOV. If you guys like it tell me and I will think about doing it every Sunday. But sine this is an important chapter, I am going to do it in BOTH POVS 'kay?

Last time: I pulled the covers back over our bodies, and rested my head into the pillow. Then a thought came into my mind. "Bella?" I asked, hesitantly. "I overheard you and…um…Alice talking on the bus and I was…um…wondering if you meant what use said about me?" She looked at me and then…

EPOV

She nodded her head UP and DOWN!! That's a yes! I feel like a 3 year old who was just potty trained! But, I didn't see the expression on her faces because after she said it, she rolled away from me! Why did she have to hide her face from me?! "Bella?" I asked, shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she said, that was the only response I got. Stubborn little thing! Was she afraid that I wouldn't feel the same?

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you afraid?" I urged.

"Mhhm." Was my only answer, as I said stubborn!

"Of what?" I asked, wanting to know if she was afraid that I wouldn't feel the same.

She sighed before, FINALLY, giving me an, _actual, _answer, "Of you not liking me the same way." She said with a sniffle.

I looked at the back of her head in disbelief. How could she think that? "Bella? Bella look at me." I demanded.

She turned around and stared at me with her eyes full of tears. I made her cry! Ugh! I hate myself. I put my hand on her cheek and looked her in the eyes and said, "Bella, I love you too." I smiled at the end of the statement. She reached up to wipe her teary eyes. And then asked,

"Really?" giving me a weak smile.

I nodded my head up and down, my smile getting bigger as she giggled and her smile widened. Then she did something I never expected…

**AN: Another cliffy! I know! I am going to do this chap over BUT! In BPOV then I am going to continue Edwards POV until next Sunday, which is when I will do another BPOV. Okay! It is 8:46 where I am from so I am giving ya'll 2 hours to give me at **_**least **_**18 reviews. And if you don't… I will not post anymore tonight! I am evil! Also, sorry for the short chaps! They will get longer when we get more into the story and once they get older. Oh and the next chap (NOT BPOV) will have a scandal. ENTER EMMETT!**


	6. Ken Doll BPOV

BPOV

God! Did he really have to ask that question? I debated lying to him, but he could see right through me. So… I nodded my head 'yes'. The second I did, I rolled over on my other side, away from him and his beautiful eyes.

"Bella?" he asked, shaking me on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" was the only response I gave him. I mean, what if he didn't feel the same? Should I tell my daddy to shoot him? No! Even if he doesn't love me back, I couldn't hurt him.

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you afraid?" he urged. Holy Macaroni! He's onto me! What should I do? Fake being dead? Roll of the bed and fake fainting? (which could happen considering I am clumsy) Or…should I talk and wait for him to tell me he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?

"Mhhm." Was all I gave him. I was still considering doing option 2, but then he would call his daddy in and he would tell him that nothing really happened to me. Rotten Carlisle!

"Of what?" he asked. Ugh! Why couldn't he stop getting my hopes up and just tell his mommy to call my dad to take me home?

I sighed before going through with option 3. "Of you not liking me the same way." I answered, trying to hold back the tears that were sure to come.

"Bella? Bella look at me." He commanded.

I thought that I might as well just get it over with. Besides, if I don't look at him he will probably roll me over himself and make me look at him. So, I rolled over and looked at him. Clear on his face was disbelief. My eyes started to tear up. This was worse than getting a band-aid ripped off, I realized.

He put his hand on my cheek, and I instantly leaned into it. Looking straight into my eyes, he said the words I thought I would _never _hear from him, "Bella, I love you too." He smiled. I was frozen in shock. How could someone, as perfect as a Ken doll **(I hated those things… but it sounded funny when I was playing this out in my head.)** and he loved me!

"Really?" I asked, finally getting over my shock, and giving him a weak smile.

He nodded his head up and down, as my smile got bigger, as did his. Then I did something that my dad made me promise I wouldn't do till I was 37…

**AN: Another cliffy! I know! One of the coming up chapters is going to have a scandal! ENTER EMMETT! The rest of the chaps are going to be EPOV, but next Sunday, I will have another BPOV! I will continue to do this every Sunday until it is over. Oh and would you guys like me to skip years or continue day by day and sometimes skipping a day? **


	7. Enter Emmett!

Last time- I nodded my head up and down, my smile getting bigger as she giggled and her smile widened. Then she did something I never expected…(EPOV)\

EPOV

She kissed me! Right. On. The. Lips! She pulled back and blushed. But then she looked at my face, which was in full pout mode, and giggled, before kissing it away. When she pulled away this time, I didn't pout but I smiled at her. She was about to rollover again, but I wrapped my arm around her, and pulled her into me. She snuggled into my chest then yawned.

She muttered a, "Good night, my Eddykins." And then went to sleep. I lay there staring at her, watching her sleep. I liked the way she said _my_ 'Eddykins'. I flinched. I always used to hate that name, but with Bella saying it, it was like taking a nice, warm bubbly bath.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard her, "Edward," I froze, did she wakey? I looked at her, and her eyes were closed, with a slight smile on her face. So, my Belly sleep talks? Yay! That just adds to her awesomeness. I laid my head on the pillow and drifted off into dreams about Bella.

I woke up to a weird sound. It sounded like Bella's Brother, Emmett. I paid no attention to him, and I guess neither did Bellerina because she snuggled into me more.

The sounds stopped then, but a few seconds later, the bed started to shake and I heard a voice say, "Wakey, Wakey! It's a little earthquakey!!"

Me and Bella both bolted up right in the bed, and I gathered her up in my arms. I thought that we really were in danger but no! It's Bella's weirdo twin, Emmett, shaking the bed.

"Now that I have your guys' attention," he stared, then turned to Bella, and pointed a finger at her, "I'm telling daddy!!"

Bella looked as confused as I did, but before she got to say anything, Emmett continued, "You slept with a guy!!!"

Bella's face turned scared and panicky, then angry.

"Emmett! Why are you in Edward's room, or even his house?" she asked in a scary voice. I had never seen her so mad before. Oooohhhh! Emmett's in trouble!

"Now leave! Before I tell daddy that you were spying on us!" she continued, scowling at Emmett.

"You wouldn't dare." He said narrowing his eyes.

"I would and you know it." She responded, jutting out her chin out of stubbornness. They were in the middle of a staring contest when, guess who walks in….

AN: Ya'll are lucky I love you cause I was gonna leave you here!

In walks, no more like runs in, squealing like a pig, and jumps on Bella and me. When she stops squealing, but not done jumping, she screams, "I knew it! I _knew _you guys were going to get together!" Then she runs out of the room. Awkward!

Suddenly, Charlie and my parents come in, I guess to see what all of the noise was about. They all took one look at Emmett and Bella, still in the middle of their glaring contest, not bothered by Alice's weird behavior. Well, not weird for _her. _ They let out a few laughs but when they saw Bella in my arms they all raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and elbowed Bella, hopefully not too hard, in her stomach. She whipped her head around to stare at me. I pointed towards our parents, and when she looked her eyes got wide with panic.

Finally, Esme spoke up, breaking the awkward tension thingy, stuff. "What was that screaming we heard?" she asked, and before we could respond, Emmett, again, answers for us.

"Oh, well she was just announcing that…" he started all innocently, "BEDWARD ARE ALL LOVEY DOVEY!!" he boomed, than ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Me and Bella both looked at our parents' faces. Mommies held awe and love for the both of us, while Daddy looked like he was worried of what Charlie might think, because he kept stealing glances at him. What Charlie did, surprised us all…

AN: Cliffy! Again! I will update soon… sorry it took me so long! But for now… it's beddybye time for me!


	8. To the Park!

Last time- _What Charlie did, surprised us all…_

EPOV

He laughed. I think he needs to go to the Looney house.

I looked over at my daddy, an asked, "Why is Charlie laughing?"

My father was looking at him strangely, and looked to be having the same thought as me. Looney house. "I don't know, son. Charlie, are you all right?" he asked.

Charlie finally stopped laughing, but still let out a few chuckles. "Well?" Bella asked her father.

Charlie looked at us seriously and said, "No matter what age you are, you will always be my little girl Bells. No matter how much I may like you Edward, if you ever hurt her, I will always be ready to break all of your bones." He said, looking at me for the first time.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said, nodding his way.

They all smiled and then left the room. I was just about to ask Bella something, when Alice came bounding in with Jasper, and Emmett, in tow.

"I already asked the parents, so don't put up a fight Bella," she said, glaring at her. "We are going to the park!!" she finished, squealing, while the rest of us groaned. She glared at us all, and mumbled a, "Whiny little babies."

"And what if I don't wanna get up?" Bella challenged, putting her hands on her hips, which was hard to do since she was sitting down.

"I will dress you myself." Alice threatened, smiling wickedly.

Bella got up and flicked off the covers running towards the bathroom, screaming, "Never!"

We all looked at the now closed bathroom door, and burst out laughing. All of a sudden the bathroom door swung open, and Bella was there glaring at us all. That made us shut up. She grinned sweetly, and closed the door to continue changing.

**AN: I know that this is a short chapter, but the next one will be a little longer. Only a little. See I ma on vacation and wasn't going to write, but since ya'll keep wanting… no **_**demanding, **_** I will write a little bit but not a lot cause I don't want to be on the computer all day, when I can be golfing or riding horses, or fishing so there!!!!!**


	9. Dumb Butts!

AN: Sooo sorry! I know that I haven't updated in forever! But! I have excuses! My dog just died, my grandma had back surgery, and I just got back from Kentucky for my cousin's birthday. And! When I got into school this week, I got this big ass project that is going to make it hard for me to update a lot, at least until the end of my school year, which ends June 10! Well… on with the story!!!!

**EPOV**

"Go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the car go round and round, all through the town!"

We all finished singing horribly. My dad and Charlie were in the front seats laughing and shaking their heads at their weird-o children, as they called us. Mean butts! I stuck my tongue out at them again as I thought of this.

We picked up Rosalie, because she was feeling better. She had the flu, but now she's okay, we think! When we saw her we all put our fingers into crosses and screamed, 'Back away diseased one!' She just laughed and shook her head at us.

When she got in, she looked at Bella and me with a curious look. Jasper must of told her about us. Thinking about Bella and me, made me get a goofy smile that could put Goofy's smile a run for his money.

I looked towards my Bellarina, and saw that she had a goofy smile, too. She turned towards me, and laughed and pointed at my face. I did the same to her which made her smack my arm, and then cross her arms, and pout, her bottom lip trembling.

Of course, I didn't like seeing her made so I bent down and kissed her check, and I was expecting a kiss back, but she thumped my forehead! That hurt! Now she was laughing again while I was the one pouting.

She looked sad, and picked my arm up, and put it around her shoulder. She gave me a weak smile, and looked hopefully at me. Playing with her, I turned my head towards the window, and out of the corner of my eye, Bella looked worried.

"Are you mad?" she was trying to hide the panic, but knowing her so well, I could pick it out.

"A little," I made my voice cold.

She turned my head, and kissed me softly on the lips, "Are you _still _mad?"

I chuckled, "I wasn't mad from the beginning. I just wanted to see how you would react," I answered, grinning. She scoffed and turned her head away from me. Again.

I pulled her farther into me, and put my check on top of her head, kissing it in the process.

She sighed, and bent her head up to kiss me again.

We had been at our little game for so long that I didn't realize that we were at the park and the others were already out. That is until Emmett started throwing little pebbles at the window, and said, impatiently, "C'mon already!!" His jumping up and down reminded me of Alice when she would force me into playing dress up with her and her new clothes, or make-up.

When we got out, we were immediately dragged into a game of hide and seek.

Alice was the first to be it. She caught everybody, but I was last 'cause I'm the fastest!

We played until we all had a chance to be it.

Bella and me were allowed to go and get some ice cream, as long as we stayed together. She got chocolate and I got cookie dough.

We were walking back and I was licking my ice cream when she bumped my shoulder, getting ice cream on my nose.

I turned to stare at her but she was already off and running, laughing. After wiping my nose and lips, I started to chase her.

"Come here, Belly! See what it feels like!" I yelled after her as she started screaming, which was pretty hard with all of the laughing she was doing. We must have looked really stupid, chasing each other with ice cream cones in our hands. It was only a matter of seconds before I was close enough to grab her wrist and pull her down onto the ground, right on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her as she tried to get away.

"Gotcha," I whispered, and then kissed her check. She sighed and rested her head onto my chest. I closed my eyes, noticing that she already had.

We lay there for a few minutes, until I felt pebbles being thrown at my head. Bella shot up and looked down at me with wide eyes. We both looked towards where the pebbles were coming, and saw Ali, Rose, Jazz, and Emmett, all standing there, trying to hold in their laughter, with pebbles in their hands. Dumb Butts!

And the worse part was that my dad, and Charlie, were there behind them as well, covering their mouths to keep their laughter in. Bella and me both blew raspberries at them and got up.

"Did… you guys see _all _of that?" I asked, not really wanting to know. They nodded their heads and started to laugh.

Bella and me groaned at the same time, while Charlie managed to chock out, "Time… to go … home." Bella and me walked past them and into the already unlocked car.

We sat there, impatiently waiting for them to get over their laughing fit. When they did, they got in the car, some of them still chuckling.

I looked at the clock, and saw that it was 7 p.m. almost my bedtime. Bella curled up into my side, bringing her legs up onto the seat and wrapping her arms around them, while I put my arm around her shoulder, and rested my cheek onto her head.

The next thing I felt was, me being separated from Bella and into someone's arms. My eyes snapped open to see Charlie putting Bella into his police car, who was still fast asleep. I struggled in my dad's arms, and he accidentally dropped me. I grabbed his pant leg and he went to his knees, down to my level.

"Where's Bellarina going?" I cried.

"She's going home so she can rest, son."

I stomped my foot, and yelled 'No!' while running over to Bella's daddies car thingy. I looked up at Charlie, and crooked my finger. He came down to my level, like my daddy did.

"Why's Bella leaving me?"

"She needs to got o sleep, Edward. You'll see her tomorrow." He looked over towards my dad who nodded his head.

I took one last look at Bella and ran past my dad, and Alice, and ran to my room.

I changed, and got into bed. I kept tossing and turning, not being able to get any sleep.

I finally sighed, and gave up on trying to get some sleep. I couldn't sleep with out my Bells here with me.

**AN: Okay! I think that this is the longest chapter I've **_**ever**_** done for this story! Hope it reached ya'lls expectations. **

**P.S.- Sorry if this upsets anyone but only on Wednesdays will I be updating this story. Once school let's out I'll update more often! **


	10. The Mati!

**EPOV**

I laid in my bed, staring out the windows, missing my Jelly Belly.

I heard the door creak open. I didn't think about it, thinking it was my mommy, just coming home.

But that all changed. I felt the other side of my bed tip down and a familiar arm wrap around my waist.

My eyes went wide. It was Jelly Belly!

I turned around in her arms so fast, that it made us tumble off of the bed. We looked at each other and burst out laughing in whispers.

I hugged her to me as tightly as I could, never wanting to let her go again.

Her face was in between my head and shoulder. She sighed.

"What are you doing, Bellers? Why are you here? Not that I don't want you here, it's just that… I should shut up now shouldn't I?"

She giggled, and nodded her head yes.

"Does your daddy know your here?"

"He's the one who brought me silly. I wouldn't go to sleep. I kept screaming and kicking at him when he tried to come near me."

"Demons child!"

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Am not! You're the evil one."

I glared at her.

"Stop giving me the Mati!" she whisper yelled. **(AN: In this story, everyone is Greek, so you might hr some Greek words every once in a while. Mati means 'evil eye'.)**

I huffed. I was never going to win _anything_ against her.

"Get off of me!"

She rolled her eyes and got up, and hopped into my bed.

I got into bed too, but kept my back facing her.

She groaned and muttered a 'big baby'.

I felt the side of her bed shift, and her little feet bouncing across the floor.

I sat up and looked towards the door. But she wasn't there.

She was in the little blue blow up couch on the other side of the room.

"Bells?"

"Hmm."

"Why did you leave?"

"'Cause you're a big baby! Bigger than how Emmett acts!"

"Don't insult me!"

She giggled.

"Come back? Please Bellarina?"

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p'.

I got up off the bed, frustrated, and walked over to her, grabbed her arm, and dragged her back.

"Edward!" she kept struggling, trying to get her arm free.

I ignored her, and climbed into bed, telling her to get in.

"You're so pushy!"

"Get in Bella."

"No! You're not my daddy! You're just my real-life Ken doll!"

I groaned. I hated it when she called me that.

She stood there for a few minutes until she started to shiver.

"Fine!" she huffed. "But only because I'm cold." She glared at me.

"Stop giving me the Mati!" I repeated her words from early.

She climbed into bed and put her arm over me.

I pulled her into me, sighing into her hair.

"Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Kenny."

**AN: Sooo sorry! I know that I haven't updated in a while! Thanks for being patient! I know that this is short, but I'll be updating later on today, I promise! I'm also starting a new story, so I've been busy this past week trying to figure out how I wanted it to go. I've already started the one for when they are 14 years old, so when the time comes, you'll get updates faster! There are probably 9 chapters left of this story! I know, what a shame. : ( **

**P.S.- 30 reviews= next chapter!**


	11. Stupid Pixie and burnt hot dogs

EPOV

I woke up to a certain small person thumping me on my head.

It's her habit.

She likes to hurt me, but hates it when other people hurt me.

She also likes to poke me in my stomach.

As if reading my mind, she starts poking my belly.

I opened my eyes to see her smiling down at me.

I flipped her over, which caused her to stop poking me, and started to tickle her.

"Pl…please stop!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks.

I stopped. I didn't like to see her cry, even if it was from laughing.

She took that as the moment to attack me again.

She started poking me harder, which tickled me, causing me to laugh.

She fell off of me, and rolled off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow!"

I laughed. Typical Bella.

I looked over the edge to see her rubbing her head, and glaring up at me.

"You're supposed to protect me from things like this. Ha! Yeah, right…"

"Sorry, lo-"

I was going to kill my sister. She's always interrupting Bella and me!

She's mine, and I don't like sharing her.

"We're going to be spending the day outside!! We finally have a sunny day in this weird town!" she said in a singsong voice.

"Alice…" Bella groaned, but stopped short when she saw Alice glaring at her. "That's a wonderful idea." She chuckled nervously, looking away.

Alice smiled and pranced out of the room.

"Μισώ το ηλίθιο pixie." She muttered. **(AN: Translation: I hate that stupid pixie.) **"I don't wanna go!"

"You're going and you're gonna like it!" yelled Alice from…somewhere.

Bella shook her head and got up to go change.

Bella came out and I went into change.

When we went downstairs, my daddy, and Bella's daddy were out by the grill, making…something.

The Alice, and Jasper were in the pool, and Rose and Emmett were in the jungle gym.

"About time!" Emmett yelled, seeing us walk out.

Rose threw a water bottle at his head, which made him shut up.

Bella wandered over to the swings.

I followed her.

She smiled when she saw me coming.

I plopped down onto a swing, and she got up from hers and settled herself on my lap.

She put her hands on the swing and I wrapped my arms around her.

We just sat there, holding each other.

"Bella and Edward sitting on a swing K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love…" Everybody sang while our parents looked over at us trying to hide their smiles.

Bella bent down and picked up a rock. She threw it at Emmett.

It hit him directly on his forehead.

We all burst out laughing, while he just stood there shocked.

He narrowed his eyes at Bella. "Just you wait sis. Just you wait."

He turned his attention back to the jungle gym, leaving us alone.

"You better protect me!" she turned her head around to look at me.

"I will." She narrowed her eyes. "Scout's honor." I murmured, rolling my eyes.

"Mmhmm."

She hopped off of my lap and went over to the slides.

I groaned.

I always did something to upset her.

I hauled myself off of the swing and went after her.

"Belly!" I whined.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." I pouted. "Forgive me?"

"I forgave you the second I walked away." She smiled.

Our parents were too busy looking at all of us proudly…weirdos…to notice the hot dogs catch on fire.

"Daddy!!! Fire!!" Alice yelled.

Charlie looked down to the grill, and then ran inside, coming back out with a fire putter outer thingy.

It produced white foamy stuff, making the flames go away.

"I'm thinking pizza is in order." Murmured my dad scratching his head.

Charlie nodded his head, and they both went inside to get the phone.

The rest of us continued to play outside until the pizzas arrived.

We went inside to eat, and then Emmett decided to upset his sister, yet again.

**AN: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry. I have a good excuse though! I swear god doesn't like me! Kidding! But seriously! UGH! My brother's friend, who is like a brother to me, has a heart problem, well something happened, and he has this shock thingy that restarts his heart. It will only shock his heart 8 times, and when it happened, a few weeks ago, it shocked him 7 times before he was okay. TOO DAMN CLOSE IF YOU ASK ME!!!!! I've been visiting him in the hospital, and such. It just shocked me and I've been out of it for a while. Every time I would try to write something for ANY STORY! It came out all depressing and moody. NOT THE TYPE OF MOOD FOR THESE STORIES! So, now I am doing better! Should get updates more often!**

**Don't be shy! Press the little review button and leave me one! Pwease? : ) **


	12. I Hate Emmett

EPOV

Bella's face was flushed.

"Emmett!" she yelled.

Emmett was looking at her, smiling a really big grin.

"Get this pizza sauce off. Of. Me. Now!"

I heard Rose whisper, "Remind me to never get on Bella's bad side."

"Nope!" Em said, popping the 'p'.

Bella got up from where she was sitting and ran towards Emmett.

Emmett's eye widened and he was out of his seat in record time, running towards the kitchen.

Bella chased him into the kitchen screaming, "Stand still stupid!"

"Never!"

They chased each other for a few minutes more until we heard glass breaking.

"He did it!"

"She did it!"

They said at the same time.

"Dear God…" Charlie said as he and daddy went to go check it out.

"It wasn't my fault! It was Bella's!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was!"

"No, it…"

"Stop it. I don't care who's fault it is, you're both in trouble. Both of you are grounded for the week."

"B-but…"

"No, Emmett."

Bella and Emmett came out of the kitchen, Emmett looking mad, and Bella looking teary.

"Bye guys."

I grabbed Bella and pulled her to me.

"No. You're not leaving me." My voice was whiny but I couldn't bring myself to care.

She sniffled and rubbed her fists across her eyes. "I have to. I'm grounded."

I shook my head.

"Edward…" she whined. "Let me go!"

"Fine."

I pulled away from her, crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

She giggled and flicked my bottom lip, "You're cute."

I showed her my crooked grin.

"Come on you two." Charlie said from the door.

Bella hugged me.

"Bye Eddie-Kinz."

She pulled away, giggling at the annoyed look on my face, skipped to the door and was gone. For a week.

I hate Emmett.


	13. I'm sorry

-le sigh- I'm back. I know, I know. I haven't updated in years. Seriously. Real life got in the way a lot and I've gone through some rough times. But, I'm going to try my best to come back and continue writing for you guys. I just have to get into the grooves of things once again. I want to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, etc. this story even though I've been gone for such a long time. It means a lot and I love each and every one of you. New updates to come, I promise. :)

P.s.- Beta's. I need a Beta for Too Young For Love?. I'm going to start off by finishing that story and then I'll continue with the rest. I need someone who not only is a grammar Nazi, but also can help keep me motivated.

You may also notice that I've gotten better with my writing style while I've been away, so the chapters might start looking and sounding different. I'll try to keep them with their original flow, but I can't really promise anything.

3


	14. Whining Will Get You Everywhere

**EPOV **

"Daddy."

My father sighed and turned a page in the newspaper.

"Daddy." I tugged on his pant leg this time and he shooed his hand in my direction. What was I, a dog?

I pushed his hand away, climbed onto his lap and grabbed his face in my small hands.

"Dad." I met his eyes and glared at him.

"What, son, what do you want?" he sighed, obviously losing his patience with me.

"I want you to call Uncle Charlie right now and demand that I see my Bella." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

Stupid Emmett. All I wanted was to see my girlfriend, but he has to ruin everything with his silly little games.

He chuckled at me and lifted me so that I was in the seat beside him. "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, son. Charlie grounded her. I can't un-ground her because you miss her."

I pouted. "Well, why not?"

"Because I'm not her father. It was Charlie's decision and he's sticking to it. Now let it go."

I glared at him once more before hopping down from the kitchen chair and sulking into the living room where my mother was.

She was folding laundry when I walked in but stopped when I threw myself down on the couch beside her.

"Edward?" Her hand touched my back, rubbing up and down it soothingly.

"What? Go away."

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Just go away!" I muttered, pulling a blanket over my body.

"Will you stop? Now tell me what's wrong."

"I can't do it anymore."

"Do what, sweetie?" With every sentence she said, her voice became more and more confused.

"Nothing!"

"Tell Mommy. C'mon. I'm going to pull the blanket off and I-"

"No!" I pulled the blanket tighter around my body.

She sighed heavily and tugged the blanket off of me in one try. I stood on the couch and smacked my palms against her shoulders repeatedly.

Hearing the commotion, my dad ran in. "Edward! We do _not _hit Mommy."

"I. Can't. Do. It!" I hit my hands against her some more.

"Can't do _what?_" She put her arms tightly around me like a vice. I struggled against her, my arms held to my sides.

"I can't keep this up! I need to see my Bella!" I sobbed against her neck and she ran her hands in circles on my back.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'll call Renee right now and see what I can do, okay?" I nodded, running my balled up hand under my nose and sniffling. I sat down on her lap with her arms still around me as she made comforting sounds in my ear.

"Esme, she's grounded. You can't do that." My father butted in.

I grabbed a neatly rolled washcloth, chucked it at his head and stuck my tongue out at him as it hit him on his belly.

"That's enough out of you, Edward." My mom chided. "And Carlisle, can't you see that he's miserable? I'll just call Renee and see if she can talk Charlie out of Bella's grounding."

"But-" He started again.

"No, 'buts' Carlisle. Our son is desperate and in pain. That's that." She snapped at him and set me on the couch before grabbing the laundry basket and going upstairs.

My dad glared at me, upset that I had somehow managed to make his wife mad at him.

I grinned triumphantly as he stomped out of the room and I grabbed the remote, turning on CatDog as I waited patiently for my mom to call Aunt Renee.

**AN: comes out of cave* Hi there. Did you guys miss me? I hope so because I've honestly missed writing for everyone. It was hard to get this chapter out, considering I hadn't written anything for it in over 2 years, but here it is. I hope I didn't disappoint. **


End file.
